O que o Amor pode fazer?
by MewMew Lee
Summary: O último fragmento foi encontrado. Agora, a luta contra Naraku está sendo armada. Mas, depois que tudo terminar, o que vai acontecer? Como Kagome enfrentará o Destino para viver ao lado de seu grande amor?
1. Novos Amigos, Velhos Amigos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e personagens referentes, não me pertencem (mas bem que poderiam). Já os outros personagens criados por mim podem ser plagiados se quiserem, eu não ligo nem acho que alguém iria querer fazer isso...  
  
"Pensamentos"  
  
§ * § mudança de cenário  
  
- texto fala dos personagens. Quando não estiver claro quem está falando, eu aviso.   
  
Ex:- Quem sabe - disse ele dando um sorrisinho malicioso - eu não arrumo uma boa mãe pros meus filhos lá fora! - aqui tá óbvio que é o Miroku falando.  
  
Ex2:- você não toma jeito - disse Sango, suspirando.  
  
Oie! Prazer, eu sou MewMew, mas podem me chamar de Kirara-chan. Essa é minha segunda fanfic original, e primeira que faço sozinha (a outra, Além da Distância, eu fiz com minha amiga Cris). A primeira idéia era fazer uma fanfic voltada para o Sesshou-maru como personagem principal, mas acabei mudando para uma história de amor (Kagome&Inuyasha, Sango&Miroku). A fanfic se baseia mais em aventura/ação, mas do mesmo jeito é uma história de amor. Fiz o possível para que essa fanfic seja do jeito que todo mundo gosta. Nada de melação (nem eu gosto de tanto romance), nada de só ação, um pouco de comédia... Espero que gostem.  
  
PS: Para os que procuram hentai, desculpe. Eu até tava pensando em colocar, mas eu me sinto incomodada com esse tipo de fanfic.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: novos amigos, velhos amigos  
  
"Minha vida mudou muito quando a conheci. Você cuidou de mim, e mesmo não podendo admitir (orgulho de youkai) gosto muito de você. Não foi a primeira em minha vida, a primeira a se preocupar comigo, um youkai frio, nem a primeira humana a me chamar a atenção. Já gostei de uma outra garotinha. Sei que ela está por perto."  
  
- Sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru!!! O sssenhor esstá ssurdo, sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru?  
  
- não me interrompa quando estou pensando, Jaken.  
  
- sssinto muito, ssenhor Ssssessshoumaru, masss consssegui informações ssobre InuYasssha.  
  
- Legal! Vai ter luta, Jaken? - perguntou Rin animada  
  
- Rin, faça silêncio. O ssenhor Ssssessshoumaru esstá pensando.  
  
- melhor mudarmos de caminho.  
  
- masss... masss...  
  
- vamos. Não temos condições de enfrentar InuYasha agora. E também - diz olhando para o "braço" esquerdo - não poderei pega a espada por mais que consiga vencê-lo.  
  
- sim, sssenhor. Então eu recomendo que fiquemosss em um bosssque aqui perto. Ele fica próximo a um vilarejo onde dizem exissstir uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. Duvido que youkais passsem por lá. Assssim o sssenhor poderá dormir melhor, ssenhor Ssssessshoumaru.  
  
- ...  
  
Ele simplesmente não diz nada, e vai à caminho do local indicado por Jaken. "Mizuha... Será que vai me perdoar...?"  
  
§*§  
  
- gente, não vai dar para ficarmos nesse vilarejo. Todos aqui detestam youkais. Vão matar qualquer youkai que entrar no vilarejo. - diz Kagome que voltava do vilarejo  
  
- se não me engano, há um outro vilarejo, não muito longe daqui. - diz Sango se levantando  
  
- chegaremos lá em um dia - ele olha para o céu - acho melhor dormimos na floresta antes de continuarmos. Já está escuro. - diz Miroku ainda olhando para o céu  
  
- seus medrosos! Estão com medo de uma florestinha? - diz ele com um olhar sarcástico  
  
- não é isso. É que nós andamos um dia inteiro, precisamos descansar.  
  
- preguiçosos. Ainda podemos ficar no vilarejo. Se alguém tentar me matar, vai ter que se ver comigo!  
  
- mas e o Shippou e a Kirara? Shippou é só uma criança, não consegue se proteger.  
  
- e Kirara jamais mataria alguém sem minha permissão. E eu jamais mandarei ela matar alguém, se não for Naraku.  
  
- seus covardes...  
  
Assim, nossos heróis armam um acampamento, e preparam comida. As meninas (Sango e Kagome), vão tomar um banho perto do lago.  
  
- que bom! Finalmente poderei me lavar...  
  
- sei não... esse Miroku ultimamente anda mais tarado do que nunca.  
  
- ainda bem que me lembrou! - diz ela pegando um enorme galho que tinha por perto - se esse monge delinqüente se aproximar, vai se ver comigo!  
  
- onde estava Miroku?  
  
- vendo as men... hamham, estava pegando umas flores para minha próxima mulher.  
  
- mas... - ele vê que ele está sem flores - ... você não toma jeito mesmo.  
  
- poxa, Miroku, você é muito assanhado! – diz Shippou, ao entender o comentário do amigo.  
  
- é de sangue.  
  
- imagino como era seu pai...  
  
Sango e Miroku foram dormir rápido, junto com Kirara e Shippou. InuYasha estava em cima de uma árvore.  
  
- InuYasha! - falou Kagome em baixo da árvore - o que faz aí em cima?  
  
- Penso  
  
- desce, você vai ficar cansado se não dormir um pouco.  
  
- Kagome, por que você continua conosco?  
  
- Hã? Oras, porque foi por minha culpa que a jóia se quebrou. Eu preciso ajudá-los por causa disso... e também, é porque eu gosto de ficar com a Sango, o Shippou, o Miroku, a Kirara e você, InuYasha - diz ela abrindo um sorriso e ruborizando-se um pouco – vou dormir agora, e é melhor você ir também.  
  
InuYasha também se ruboriza um pouco com o comentário. Ele a encara por uns instantes, e depois olha a lua. "Por que, Kagome? Por que é que mesmo sabendo que não te amo não consigo parar de me preocupar com você?"  
  
No dia seguinte nossos heróis chegam no tal vilarejo. Notam que o lugar, diferente do resto da região, era muito florido, cheio de animais e pessoas. Foram logo procurar o chefe da aldeia, que era um senhor bem velho e chamado Tsuki, e pedem se podiam ficar umas noites lá, só para descansarem.  
  
Tsuki: mas é caro! Mas terão de pedir à minha netinha Mizuha se poderão dormir no templo. Ela é a sacerdotisa da nossa aldeia. Nós não temos mais espaço aqui dentro, sabe? Muitos viajantes...  
  
Miroku: mas é claro senhor, muito obrigado - diz ele já pensando em dar em cima da sacerdotisa, afinal, elas geralmente eram bonitinhas e... saradas (se é que me entendem )...  
  
- e então miroku? Vamos poder ficar nesse vilarejo?  
  
- sim, mas temos que achar a sacerdotisa para pedirmos permissão para dormimos no templo. - diz ele com um olhar malicioso  
  
- Miroku, no que você está pensando? - pergunta Sango, desconfiada  
  
- em nada... só se vou ter chances com essa tal de Miz... - antes de poder terminar, Sango já lhe acerta a cabeça.  
  
- puxa, Miroku! Você devia estar em coma de tanta paulada e pedrada que leva na cabeça... você não toma jeito mesmo...  
  
- acho melhor você não acreditar que vai ter chances com essa tal de Mizuha, Miroku - diz Kagome apontando para uma menina, de no máximo uns dez anos, que estava vestida com uma roupa igual à de uma sacerdotisa como a Kikyou e a Kaede (chihaya, aquela blusa de manga comprida, e um hibakama vermelho, a parte de baixo da roupa).  
  
- devia ter desconfiado quando ele falou em netinha... ela era "inha" mesmo...  
  
- vamos logo...  
  
- esperem - diz InuYasha prestando atenção naquela garotinha - esse cheiro me é familiar de algum lugar... e esses cabelos prateados, não são normais em um humano.  
  
- tem razão... será que ela é uma youkai?  
  
- não só acho como tenho certeza... mas não é isso que me preocupa.  
  
Kagome, não agüentando mais ficar parada foi logo pedir permissão para dormirem. Mizuha afirmou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, principalmente ao ver Shippo e Kirara.  
  
- youkais! que fofinhos!!! - disse ela logo abraçando Kirara e Shippo.  
  
- nossa, ela gosta mesmo de youkais, né Kagome? - disse Shippou sendo espremido nos braços da garotinha. Kirara parecia gostar.  
  
- é o que parece  
  
- prazer, sou Mizuha. Por favor me acompanhem, eu os levo até o templo.  
  
O templo que Mizuha tomava conta era um lugar bem organizado, além de grande.  
  
- Se precisarem de mais algo, é só me chamarem - disse ela, se retirando, com um enorme sorriso.  
  
- não sei se será seguro ficarmos por aqui. Esse cheiro... me lembra muito a alguém...  
  
- não seja bobo InuYasha, ela é um doce de pessoa. Você viu como ela tratou o Shippou e a Kirara super bem. - disse a Kagome, tentando convencer InuYasha  
  
- hunf! humano tolos, acreditam em qualquer um só pelo jeito como os tratam.  
  
- ai InuYasha, vê se para com essa mania de achar que os humanos não prestam! - disse ela em tom ameaçador.  
  
- quer brigar, não é, Kagome?  
  
- não, só quero que você pare de menosprezar os humanos.  
  
- lá vão eles de novo. - disse Sango se estressando (é reprise esse negócio deles ficarem brigando, sabe? Eles até estão se entediando)  
  
- eu já vi esse episódio umas três vezes hoje... vou lá pra fora. Quem sabe - disse ele dando um sorrisinho malicioso - eu não arrumo uma boa mãe pros meus filhos lá fora!  
  
- você não toma jeito. - disse Sango, suspirando.  
  
- já é a segunda vez que me dizem isso só hoje, Sango.  
  
- deve ser porque você realmente não toma jeito.  
  
- Ihh, Kirara, esses quatro vão discutir de novo - disse Shippou,com uma enorme gota atrás da cabeça, olhando para os quatro .  
  
Do lado de fora, Mizuha observava o grupo com muita graça. Ela achava interessante ver como eles se davam "bem". Também estava muito feliz por serem, uma parte deles, youkais. Assim como InuYasha, ela era excluída da sociedade humana por ser youkai (ele por ser meio youkai). Todos foram, finalmente, depois de tanta briga, dormir.  
  
N/A: Tá bom, esse capitúlo ficou curto. Mas era pra ser. Já está pronto o segundo cap. Consegui escrever até o capítulo 8, para quem quiser saber. Essa fanfic vai ter, deixe-me ver, pelo menos, uns 14 capítulos... 


	2. Possibilidades

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, nem os amigos dele, nem os personagens coadjuvantes... Mas se a Rumiko quiser me dar pelo menos o Sesshou-maru...  
  
Capítulo 2: Possibilidades...  
  
Já era manhã e nossos heróis ainda dormiam. Kagome foi a primeira a acordar, virando seus olhos para InuYasha que dormia como um... um... um... cachorrinho (queriam que eu falasse "anjinho", é? Youkai significa demônio, anjinho não teria nada haver). Ela simplesmente olhava e suspirava "nem sei se devo ou não gostar da idéia de Kikyou um dia ter nascido" pensa ela com um olhar triste.  
  
- já acordou?  
  
- hã? Mizuha?  
  
- se já estiver com fome, pode vir tomar café da manhã comigo (existia "café" naquela época e lugar?). Eu só vim buscar uns lençóis para minha vovó lavar.  
  
- ha, obrigada, mas eu vou esperar meus amigos acordarem.  
  
- então vá se arrumar enquanto isso. Tem uma lagoa aqui perto, se você quiser lavar o rosto - diz ela, já se retirando com uns lençóis nas mãos.  
  
"Ela parece ser tão feliz. É difícil achar alguém assim em tempos de guerra, e com essa coisa toda da Jóia de Quatro Almas..." - diz Kagome, sentindo algo escorregadio passar por sua perna:  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
- o que foi, Kagome - diz InuYasha com a Tetsuaiga transformada  
  
- T.. te... tem a... alguma coisa... na minha perna!!!  
  
- onde, não estou vendo nada!  
  
- Ahhhhh!!! Ali, está atrás da Sango!  
  
- Onde!!!!! - diz Sango procurando pela possível "cobra" que estaria ali.  
  
- te peguei: Garras retalhadoras de alma!  
  
InuYasha solta o golpe como se estivesse lutando com Naraku, quando o golpe é repelido.  
  
- não funcionou!  
  
- mas como? Maldição!!!  
  
- que barulho é esse!!!! - diz Mizuha que acabara de chegar com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. - Haato, aqui!  
  
Ao dizer isso, um dragãozinho sai de baixo dos cobertores de Sango e pula no colo da garotinha.  
  
- por que vocês estavam atacando o meu dragão??? Ele só quer brincar!  
  
- como assim brincar? Esse bicho asqueroso quase matou a gente de sust... - foi interrompido por Kagome  
  
- me desculpa, Mizuha, mas é que ele me assustou!  
  
- e você ainda pede desculpas, Kagome? Ela vem e nos culpa pelo que esse bicho nojen...  
  
- peço desculpas pelo InuYasha, mas ele é assim - diz Kagome, em tom zombeiro e ignorando totalmente o InuYasha.  
  
- Kagome, sua...  
  
- SENTA!  
  
*Ploft  
  
- Por que você fez isso, Kagome (e ele ainda pergunta)?  
  
- Hihihihihi - Mizuha começa a rir - vocês são realmente estranhos. Eu peço desculpas pelo Haato, ele queria muito conhecer vocês.  
  
- tudo bem! - diz Sango se levantando  
  
- humpf - InuYasha fecha a cara  
  
- bem, então, vamos comer?  
  
- SIM! - Shippou sai correndo para a sala.  
  
- Então vocês procuram pelos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas?  
  
- sim. Ouvimos rumores de que haviam fragmentos por essas regiões, mas já passamos por vários vilarejos e não achamos nada - diz Miroku, em uma conversa formal com o senhor Tsuki.  
  
- entendo. Tenho certeza de que se ficarem mais uns tempos por aqui acharão alguma coisa.  
  
- Velho Tsuki, por...  
  
- SENTA!  
  
*Ploft  
  
- O que foi agora, Kagome?  
  
- mais respeito, InuYasha!  
  
- mas ele é velho, queria que eu dissesse o que?  
  
- Hahahaha! Pode perguntar, InuYasha.  
  
- é sobre a sua neta. O que ela é?  
  
O senhor Tsuki fica surpreso com a pergunta.  
  
- notei que ela não é normal. Ela é uma youkai, não é?  
  
- notaram isso por causa do cabelo ou dos poderes? - diz ele tirando o sorriso do rosto e olhando "sua" neta pela janela.  
  
- poderes? - Kagome fica surpresa  
  
- não, nós notamos por causa do cabelo e também porque ela tem um cheiro que me é familiar... tem quase o mesmo cheiro que eu. Quem é ela?  
  
- bem, na verdade não sabemos. Encontramos ela há dois anos, e desde então cuidamos dela. Ela estava desacordada na floresta, nós a trouxemos para cá e cuidamos dela. Desde esse dia ela nos chama de avô e avó, mas é porque ela gosta, não porque nós somos ou não...  
  
- ela só falava em uma pessoa quando acordou. E quase sempre quando sonha, fala o mesmo nome, todas as noites... - diz a senhora Hana, explicando mais a história da menina.  
  
- então, ela não é neta de vocês?  
  
- não.  
  
- ... - InuYasha fica pensativo e sai da cabana, seguido por Miroku.  
  
- com sua licensa - diz Miroku sendo educado, diferente de InuYasha...  
  
Lá fora...  
  
- InuYasha, o que houve?  
  
- você não notou, Miroku? Essa menina é muito parecida comigo em alguns detalhes.  
  
- por exemplo.  
  
- os cabelos. Cabelos prateados só são comuns em poucos youkais.  
  
- como você e seu irmão.  
  
- e meu pai... - ele para um pouco ao lembrar de tal pessoa - ela também tem um cheiro semelhante ao meu.  
  
- deixe-me ver... mesmos cheiro que o seu, mesmo cabelo, mesmas características de um youkai cachorro, poderes de sacerdotisa... - ele para de repente de andar e fica paralisado - INUYASHA, POR ACASO VOCÊ SE ENGRAÇOU COM A KIKYOU???  
  
- MIROKU, EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ!!! - diz ele, vermelho como cruza de pimentão e tomate (senão mais) - eu pensei que você fosse dizer que ela era algo como minha irmã ou... - ele para pensando que seria impossível que fosse sua sobrinha, afinal, seu irmão era o tão "amável" Sesshoumaru...  
  
- ou? Olha InuYasha, se não é sua filha ela só pode ser qualquer outra menina... Seu pai morreu enquanto você ainda era uma criança, e essa menina é muito mais nova que você... Além do mais, você dormiu por 50 anos... ela é bem novinha pra ser sua irmã.  
  
- então ela também é nova pra ser minha filha, afinal, eu só conheci Kikyou há 50 anos...  
  
- deixe-me pensar então... - Miroku começa a pensar em todos os familiares youkais de InuYasha, e só se lembra do... - Sesshoumaru! ela pode ser sua sobrinha, InuYasha!  
  
- Tá brincando? Sesshoumaru... estamos falando de um youkai frio, ruim demais para sentir amor por alguém. A não ser que você esteja pensando em outro Sesshoumaru.  
  
- bem, se não pode ser sua filha, muito menos sua irmã, e seu único familiar que ainda era vivo até 8 anos atrás (a idade de Mizuha) era Sesshoumaru.  
  
- prefiro pensar que ela é uma qualquer...  
  
As meninas terminaram o café da manhã (vou falar café mesmo ) e foram procurar InuYasha e Miroku... Shippou ficou no templo com Kirara, ambos descansando a barriga.  
  
- só quero saber se o InuYasha tá bem, ele saiu de repente, sem falar nada... e por que ele quer saber tanto sobre Mizuha?  
  
- calma, Kagome. Vendo você assim até parece que é a mãe ou a namorada de InuYasha... - diz Sango, achando muita graça da cara que Kagome fez.  
  
- ai, Sango... é que você sabe muito bem como o InuYasha é... sempre se metendo em encrencas...  
  
- passei de 6 à meia dúzia... você se preocupa demais... - diz ela com um sorriso nos lábios  
  
De repente, elas ouvem alguém caindo no chão (pra ser mais precisa, sendo jogado no chão) e risadas de crianças... é lógico, metem o nariz onde não foram chamadas, e correm para ver o que é que está acontecendo. Encontram um monte de crianças dando risada de Mizuha no chão, olhando com muita raiva para as outras crianças.  
  
- Haato! - o dragãozinho mó fofo vem correndo para "salvar" Mizuha. Ele simplesmente começa a cuspir fogo nas crianças encrenqueiras, que só ficam desviando.  
  
- para com isso, garota. Por que você não volta para o seu lugar? - diz um menino, de uns 9 anos de idade, que era o maior do grupo.  
  
- você não manda na minha vida - Mizuha olha com cara de sarcásmo - afinal, se não fosse por mim você e sua família estaria morta agora, ou estou enganada?  
  
- Grrrr... - ele se vira pras outras crianças - vamos.  
  
- que crianças mais irritantes! - Kagome se aproxima para ajudar Mizuha a se levantar, e esta fica surpresa - você está bem?  
  
- sim, estou! - diz ela abrindo um enoooorme sorriso  
  
- o que essas crianças queriam, Mizuha?  
  
- nada... é que elas não gostam de youkais. Mas elas não podem fazer nada comigo, ou estarão em sérios apuros. Agora, eu preciso tratar das plantações - diz ela se retirando.  
  
- ela sofre quase os mesmos problemas do InuYasha.  
  
- do que você está falando, Kagome?  
  
- é que... como o InuYasha é meio youkai ele não pode fazer parte nem do mundo dos humanos, nem do mundo dos youkais. Já ela quer fazer parte do mundo dos humanos, mas não pode por ser youkai - diz Kagome tentando fazer Sango entender.  
  
§*§  
  
Já era noite e todos foram para o templo dormir. Estavam muito cansados porque tinham ficado o dia inteiro procurando por algum fragmento naquela região. Estavam todos se preparando para dormir, quando um homem entra na cabana chamando por Mizuha.  
  
- senhorita Mizuha, rápido! Há um youkai atacando a aldeia!  
  
- como? - InuYasha se levanta num salto, já desconfiando de quem poderia se tratar.  
  
- é um homem, pelo que me parece. Está com milhares de youkais, uma mulher e uma criança com ele. Rápido, ele pegou o senhor Tsuki!  
  
Todos saem correndo, e adivinha quem eles encontram lá fora? É o nosso tão querido, amado e idolatrado, Naraku (¬¬ esse cara enche o saco).  
  
- Naraku!  
  
- InuYasha, há quanto tempo! Vejo que você sabe que aqui há três fragmentos da Jóia, ou estou enganado?  
  
- aqui? Mizuha!  
  
- o quê? Como ele sabe?  
  
- Mizuha, minha querida! venho te observando há algum tempo, você acha que eu não descobriria? Observo você há dois anos!  
  
- do que você está falando, Naraku - InuYasha se enche de interrogações.  
  
- Mizuha, você não lembra como chegou aqui?  
  
- eu estava com meu pa.. quero dizer, com meu tutor, quando um monte de aranhas me atacaram e me levaram até o meio da floresta "por que eu insisto em chamá-lo de pai?" - pensa ela  
  
- huhuhuhu, e você sabe o que você tinha em mãos para que minhas queridinhas a atacassem? Um dragão. Um dos mais poderosos dragões. Queria me livrar dessa coisa antes que me matasse.  
  
- Naraku, o que você quer dizer?  
  
- no momento, isso não importa. Eu só quero os fragmentos que estão com esse bicho - diz ele apontando para Haato.  
  
- deixa de chamar o Haato de "bicho", pô! O povo não tem respeito... - ela fica indignada.  
  
- já que não querem colaborar, vou ter que matar um por um desse vilarejo.  
  
- Vovô!  
  
- Naraku, você só sabe jogar sujo, sempre mexendo com o coração das pessoas.  
  
- o coração é que guarda as 4 almas, InuYasha. É só mexer com uma dessas almas que a jóia é corrompida. Ou você acha que semear discórdia é apenas meu hobby?  
  
- ora seu...!  
  
- bem - ele começa a soltar miasma em todo o vilarejo - acho melhor vocês me entregarem os fragmentos, ou esse vilarejo vai por água abaixo.  
  
- Mizuha, entregue os fragmentos! - InuYasha diz, estando em dúvida se deveria ou não entregar. Afinal, trata-se de Naraku, vai saber ele num tá mentindo...  
  
- vovô... Haato! - o bichinho pula do colo da menininha e fica beeem grande. Coloca a mão no lado esquerdo do peito e começa a tirar três pequenos fragmentos do coração e dá para Mizuha - tó, InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha pega os fgragmentos e se surpreende por estarem purificados. Mizuha pula no dragãozinho que de "zinho" não tem mais nada, e vai na direção da entrada do vilarejo.  
  
- solte-o, Naraku!  
  
- e como eu terei certeza de que você vai ou não me entregar os fragmentos da jóia?  
  
- é que, diferente de você, eu mantenho minha palavra!  
  
- InuYasha... entregue-me, será melhor para você.  
  
- solte-o primeiro.  
  
- InuYasha, entregue-me logo os fragmentos, será melhor para esse senhor se você me entregar - ele ameaça atacar o senhor Tsuki, mas vira seu ataque para Mizuha.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: E então? Naraku vai mesmo deixar o senhor Tsuki a salvo? ou ele irá matá-lo assim que InuYasha entregar os fragmentos? Talvez Naraku ainda mate todos da vila assim que pegar os fragmentos, ou talvez não... quem eu quero enganar? É óbvio que ele não é tão bonzinho e honesto a ponto de não matar ninguém naquela aldeia...! O próximo capítulo vai deixar seqüelas no coração da pequena Mizuha... mais uma querendo matar Naraku. Próximo capítulo: Mais um fragmento corrompido. 


	3. Mais um fragmento corrompido

Disclaimer: Se Inuyasha me pertencesse eu estaria desenhando mangás, não escrevendo fanfics...  
  
Capítulo 3: Mais um fragmento corrompido  
  
- InuYasha, me deixe aqui, mas não entregue os fragmentos, já é tarde para uma salvação! Só peço que cuide de Mizuha... - disse os senhor Tsuki, tentando se soltar de Naraku.  
  
- Calado, será melhor para você se não intervir.  
  
- o senhor Tsuki tem razão. Afinal, ele não ia durar muito tempo mesmo que você o deixasse vivo, Naraku! - InuYasha começa a debochar de Naraku, por ter escolhido um refém que não lhe faria falta - Mizuha, tire todas as pessoas do vilarejo, eu matarei esse...  
  
- NÃO INUYASHA! Esse é o avô de Mizuha, você não pode deixá-lo morrer!  
  
- Mas, Kagome...  
  
- Huhuhu, InuYasha, vai dar ouvidos à essa garota? Não acredito que deixará outra humana te dominar...  
  
Antes de terminar de dizer isso, o "dragãozinho que de zinho não tem nada" ataca Naraku babuíno, que antes de ser destruído, ataca Mizuha,.  
  
- Huhuhuhu (odeio essa rizada de macaco dele), tarde demais - ele mata o avô de Mizuha.  
  
- Mizuha, porque você fez isso - InuYasha grita com ela, quando vê que ela está chorando - Mizuha...  
  
- Ela não tinha escolha, InuYasha. A aldeia toda já foi infectada pelo meu miasma. Se você me entregasse os fragmentos, só seria pior. Pelo menos, mais um fragmento corrompido, venho buscar mais tarde. - terminado de dizer isso, Naraku evapora (vira pó, purpurina, miasma, sei lá, ele só some).  
  
Mizuha cai de joelhos chorando e sangrando (por causa do ataque de Naraku). InuYasha, que é muito "pouco" sentimental, não agüenta e vai lá.  
  
- eu não tinha escolha... snif... ele ia matar o vovô de qualquer jeito.  
  
- Mizuha... - ao dizer isso, ela cai, desmaiada por falta de sangue, no chão - Sango, Kagome! Cuidem de Mizuha, eu vou acabar com Kagura e Kanna! - e ele parte pro ataque...  
  
- InuYasha, seu tolo. Acha que ficaremos aqui? Youkais, matem todos! - a cambada de youkais que estavam com eles começa a atacar InuYasha e Miroku. Shippou estava escondido, e Kirara estava ajudando Sango e Kagome a levar Mizuha para um lugar seguro.  
  
- maldição! São muitos, Miroku. Não vamos agüentar por muito mais tempo!  
  
- só não os deixe ir atrás das garotas. Temos mais é que protegê-las, destruí-los não é nosso principal objetivo, InuYasha!  
  
A luta é violenta. É pedaço de youkai aqui, outro pedaço pra lá... InuYasha usa mais o golpe Garras retalhadoras de Almas do que a Tessaiga (ela ainda estava um pouco pesada). Miroku vai no bastão. O dragãozinho (que de zinho não tem nada) vai ajudar. Começa com fogo, depois golpes corporais. Vai pra mordidas, mas são tantos youkais que eles não agüentam.  
  
- são muitos, vou usar a Tessaiga.  
  
- mas Kanna está aqui! A ferida do vento será refletida!  
  
- não temos outra escolha, temos? - ao dizer isso ele prepara o golpe (sabe, quando começa a aparecer as nuvens de energia sinistra...), e Kanna já "liga"(ativa) o espelho.  
  
- não InuYasha! - grita Miroku, mas InuYasha não ouve.  
  
Então, do nada (sei...) uma flecha vai na direção de Kanna. Essa, como é rápida que nem uma lesma, não consegue desviar e recebe o ataque em cheio (no espelho!!!).  
  
- Kag... - ia dizer InuYasha ao ver... - Kikyou!  
  
- Kagura, vá dizer àquele *censurado* do Naraku que da próxima vez ele não me escapa! - Kikyou  
  
- Kikyou, o senhor Naraku gostaria muito de vê-la - disse Kagura, puxando aquela peninha do cabelo - vamos, Kanna! - e foram  
  
Enquanto isso os youkais continuam atacando. InuYasha volta a atenção para os youkais, e quando procura novamente por Kikyou, ela sumiu (como ela faz isso? Notaram, ela só teve um diálogo aqui :p).  
  
- InuYasha, use a Ferida do Vento, Kanna já não mais está aqui! - grita Miroku, destruindo três youkais inseto.  
  
- certo - daí ele faz aquela nuvem aparecer de novo, e vê a ferida do vento. Não foi muito defícil, eram tantas energias sinistras ali que tinha muitas feridas do vento. Cabô. Bay bay youkais. Ele se volta para as garotas.  
  
- como Mizuha está? - pergunta ele preocupado  
  
- está mal, ela perdeu muito sangue. - diz Sango, enquanto coloca um pano sobre o ferimento para impedir o sangue de sair.  
  
- levem-na para a cabana.  
  
Feito isso, nossos heróis resolveram ficar mais uns dias na aldeia. Miroku e InuYasha cuidaram do enterro das pessoas que morreram (não, das pessoas que viveram...). Como todo o vilarejo foi destruído pelo miasma, não sobrou ninguém. Como não tinha mais ninguém, o grupinho ia ter que dar um jeito em Mizuha, afinal, agora ela tava sozinha no mundo...  
  
- pode ir dormir Sango. Você já tá acordada faz tempo, é bom descansar - falava Kagome ao ver que a amiga ainda estava acordada.  
  
- não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.  
  
- você é dedicada! - disse Kagome sorrindo.  
  
- é que... uma menininha pequena assim me lembra o Kohaku (não, eu não quis dizer que ele é gay). Tão inocente. E o que aconteceu com ela não foi nada muito diferente... ela vai precisar de muito consolo quando acordar.  
  
- é. Ela não tem ninguém agora. Provavelmente vai atrás do Naraku, assim como o InuYasha, o Miroku e você.  
  
As duas ficam um tempo sem dizer nada. Sango pensava apenas em seu irmão mais novo, e Kagome (não pensa xp) pensava na Jóia e em todos os problemas que ela trouxe.  
  
- "e eu que tava preocupada com a prova de matemática" - pensa ela, tentando esquecer o que aconteceu.  
  
N/A: Agora sim acabou esse capítulo. Vamos agora para os "será". Será que eles irão levar Mizuha consigo? Ou irão deixá-la lá sem ninguém para ajudá-la? Naraku vai mesmo voltar? O que ele quer com Kikyou? O Barro-véio aprendeu algum truque novo? ou ela só saiu correndo quando o InuYasha se distraiu? o que será que Kikyou disse ao se referir ao Naraku? Aquele censurado pode ser muitas coisas... Será que Kikyou vai ter mais diálogos no próximo capítulo? o Sesshu vai aparecer dinovu???? Chega de "será's". Se vocês quiserem ver continuação, mandem-me e-mails elogiando, criticando, comentando, xingando o fic, só pra dizer um "oi", pra me ameaçar de morte, pra perguntar meu telefone e ficar passando trote, sómpra encher a minha caixa de e-mails e não deixar que eu receba mais e-mails... Próximo capítulo: Mais um integrante. 


End file.
